High School Story
by Roxoutloud
Summary: AU: After discovering that Bellamy Blake is a cheating bastard, three girls enlist the help of Clarke Griffin to dish the ultimate payback. Octavia Blake needs freedom, who knew that Lincoln could give her that? Abby Griffin only wants to be happy, instead she came to Ark County to hide her biggest secret ever. Lies, drama, scandal, and love intertwine these three stories into one.
1. Chapter 1: Displaced Again

**Hello all! I don't know if you know this but the other story that I've been writing is in the works of being planned out. That being said, because I know the date of when that certain story will actually come out, I've decided to publish something else. Now this story has NOTHING to do with my other story. Two completely different categories, two completely different stories. No matter what, I love both of them. After all the 100 is literally amazing so... **

**WHO CARES?!**

**Anyways, just a couple of facts to put out for anyone interested in knowing a bit more about the story before just diving in:**

**- This is rated T because it is following the life of teenagers. That means cursing, adult concepts and actions (not explicit enough for M but things will get heated in later chapters), and lots of crazy parties.**

**- This is AU (meaning alternate universe) so no Ark in space sending teenagers to die in hopes of saving enough oxygen to help themselves stuff. This story is set in present day so don't expect anything too futuristic.**

**- A lot of characters on the show are either in high school or parents of a high schooler. That being said, the 100 that I decide to use from the show will be put into a grade I feel is appropriate for the story. The adults on the Ark will be parents or teachers. The Grounders will be a mixture of both.**

**- The main characters are Clarke, Octavia, and Abby. You'll be following their stories. Bellamy is listed as one of the main characters because Clarke's entire storyline is about him, which makes him pretty important.**

**- Clarke, Octavia, and Abby's stories are really three separate stories being put together because of similar characters. That means that each story has their ****own plot line and I gave them their own names as well.**

**_Bellamy Blake Must Die- Clarke's Story_**

**_After discovering that Bellamy Blake is a cheating bastard, three girls enlist the help of Clarke Griffin to dish the ultimate payback. Breaking the heart of the playboy by making him fall in love with her. The problem? Wells Jaha, Bellamy's step-brother is falling fast for Clarke and so is Finn Collins, the "good-guy" that also happens to have a loyal and genius girlfriend, Raven Reyes. And more importantly, can Clarke even do this? (Heavily based on John Tuck Must Die)._**

**_Across Enemy Lines- Octavia's Story_**

**_Octavia Blake needs freedom, who knew that Lincoln could give her that? Of course that's very problematic, considering Lincoln Hamilton is the star player from rivaling team, the Grounders. Bellamy and Lincoln aren't on good terms and neither is Lincoln and Jasper Jordan, a total geek that's been in love with Octavia since he first saw her, or Lincoln and Atom Reed, Octavia's childhood friend who isn't being very friendly with the idea of another man claiming her. Add in some Grounder cheerleaders like Anya, their coach Indra, and a whole other team in general known as the Mountain Men, and Octavia knows she's gonna have some big troubles._**

**_Grownups- Abby's Story_**

**_Abby Griffin only wants to be happy, instead she came to Ark County to hide her biggest secret ever. After the recent loss of her ex-fiancé, all she wanted to do was to meet the right guy, not another "Skip" that'll leave her in tears once again. After meeting a handsome and successful doctor, Abby's sure she found the one. Unsure of what to do, Abby seeks the advice of Marcus Kane, the Disciplinary Head of her daughter's school who spews nothing but "the ugly truth". Can Abby keep the guy AND prevent her daughter from discovering her secret? She isn't sure if Clarke would ever forgive if she did. (Loosely based on The Ugly Truth)._**

**Those are all the story summaries. Now time for the disclaimer.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own The 100, John Tucker Must Die, The Ugly Truth, or the characters, plot devices, and rights from any of these. I'm sure if you read about anything super nice and fancy or something that costs a lot of money, I don't own it either. I'm broke as fuck.** (I've decided to make this the permanent disclaimer.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>High School Story: The 100 Epic<strong>

**Chapter 1: Displaced Again**

**"I say: The time has come for my courageous and proud people, after decades of displacement and colonial occupation and ceaseless suffering, to live like other peoples of the earth, free in a sovereign and independent homeland."**

**- Mahmoud Abbas**

* * *

><p><strong>Ark County: Griffin Residence- California, U.S.A<strong>

**Sunday, November 2nd, 2014**

**4:11 P.M.**

**3rd POV**

**BELLAMY BLAKE MUST DIE**

Clarke Griffin couldn't help but wonder: How it has come to this?

She pulls a top box from over a stack of many, and places it on the new couch her mother had gotten. Clarke opens the box, eyeing all the junk inside. Seeing some gold shine, she reaches in. Clarke pulls out a photo album, originally brown in color, but splattered in gold paint; something that Clarke hadn't meant to do as a child. She opens it, and immediately stares face to face with her father.

_Her father._

It takes a few moments before Clarke closes the book. She sets it down gently, a sigh escaping her mouth. Clarke begrudgingly begins unpacking the rest of the box.

How has it come to this?

Clarke knows herself well, and well she's isn't very much of anything. Clarke Griffin is a nobody in the eyes of everyone, except maybe her mother. Clarke had often winced after she first discovered her social status in seventh grade. Now though?

Clarke sees it as the way of the world.

Not saying that Clarke never attempts to make friends or become noticeable. She's tried. Many, many times. All of those attempts though, were epic failures. Defeat, after defeat, Clarke never won anyone over. Except once, but then she had to move here. At the end of the day, Clarke decides just to accept the fact that she is, and always will be, anonymous.

_A-N-O-N-I-M-O-U-S._

That's how she had spelt it in the first AND last spelling bee Clarke entered. Was it surprising that the word loser just so happened to be the next term to spell after Clarke had walked the walk of shame?

Probably not.

It's also not very surprising to say Clarke's love life is the equivalent of dog shit, now is it?

Because it shouldn't be.

Clarke has a total of zero kisses, zero dates, and zero boyfriends. The closest she got to a boy being even remotely intimate with her was that one time a boy in her algebra class had brushed hands with her. That was, of course, only because the boy had wanted Clarke to pass a love note to the prettier girl in front of her.

That was another totally unfair thing.

Clarke is not pretty.

Or at least, Clarke can't imagine herself as very attractive. Her mother speaks of Clarke's golden hair and her ever-changing eyes, but Clarke knows bullshit when she hears it. If she is so goddamn beautiful that any man would want her, where is her boyfriend? That being said, the truth of the matter is that Clarke's hair is too messy and all over the place constantly, her eyes are dull blue (never had they ever changed color), and Clarke is no where near skinny. Besides these things, Clarke is sure that her features overall, are rather plain. Nothing to be happy over.

Nothing to even consider pretty.

Clarke jumps a little at the sound of the door bell. Her mother and she have yet to finish packing, and Clarke soon became nervous at the idea of a guest. She wipes her hands on her pants, and checks herself in the mirror.

_Teeth? _

Clean.

_Pimples?_

None to be seen.

_Hair?_

Only so much can be done.

Clarke ties her messy waves into a bun as the door bell rings again. She rushes to the door and pulls the knob. As the sunlight filters in, she notices a man in front of her carrying a tray of what appears to be brownies. The man seems to be in his late teens or early twenties, and looks like all he does is surf and smoke weed. The man before Clarke stood in a brown shirt with the words _dynamite_ on it, tan army khakis, black sandals, and a bead necklace as a final touch. His dirty blonde hair is long and reaches to around his shoulders and his muddy brown eyes look down on her.

Clarke's face flushes as she feels him visibly checking her out.

"Hi."

Clarke's face only gets redder as she has no response.

"I live next door... And, uh... My mom sent me over... Something about brownies I think," he says real slow. Clarke is sure he had something to smoke. She shrugs internally at his unideal personality, only noticing the man's cute face.

_Beggars can't be choosers._

"Hi! My name's Clarke. Clarke Griffin," She smiles brightly towards him. "My mom and I just moved here from Pennsylvania." Clarke blushes in embarrassment at the obvious fact and takes the brownies from the man's hands. Clarke stumbles over her words in an attempt to speak to the boy in front of her.

"I'm sure you already knew that... With the boxes and all. Not that we came from Pennsylvania, I mean, but that we moved here... I mean it's not that surprising." Clarke cringes at her words, and hopes that the boy will not run away from the horror show known as herself. When she looks at him though, she notices his eyes are on something behind her and that he wasn't even paying her any attention.

"Holy jamalama."

Clarke turns to see her mother has entered the room. Her unbelievably beautiful mother. The man takes one good look at the woman, and he's stuck. After only a moment, he snatches the brownies straight from Clarke's hands and walks up to her mom.

"Hi, I'm Justin."

"Hello Justin. I'm Abby, Clarke's mom," Clarke's mother hates it when someone calls her Abagail.

"Um... I made these for you," Justin states, making sure his hands touch hers as he gives Abby the plate.

"Be careful; you're hot, I mean... they're hot," his eyes never leave her body. "So hot..."

Clarke, slightly repulsed, grabs the gold splattered photo album and exits the scene. She runs up to her bedroom and shuts the door softly, making sure she doesn't cause any ruckus. Clarke lays on her king-sized bed, the soft baby blue and white sheets all nice and warm. Clarke has several pillows laying atop her bed, all different shades of light blues and off whites.

Looking around her room, on either side of her bed is a nightstand. One held a radio alarm clock and a light, the other a record player with records underneath the stand. Clarke notices the shelf above her bed. Pictures of her family before her father had died when she was ten, photos of her mother and she all alone in their big family house, photos of the only friend that Clarke has, Thalia. Someone she calls up, even now, when she's alone. Clarke looks down at the photo album beneath her before deciding to put it there along with the other precious memories she carries. To her right is the door that she entered from, a rug in front saying _welcome_. Paintings line that wall as a desk is placed wonderfully near them. A smaller shelf is above the desk, holding Clarke's school issued books. To her left is the door to Clarke's walk in closet. Besides that door is a large bookshelf, holding all the books Clarke's mother had ever bought her. All the windows in the room have nice white curtains.

Her entire room is icy blue except for the wall Clarke is staring at now. This wall is white, bare, nothing covering it and nothing in front of it besides the built-in bay window painted the brightest shade of white with icy blue cushions, an orphan blue stool, and a white desk with several different kinds of art supplies. This is something Clarke had done purposely.

As of now, Clarke's bedroom is the only room to be completely unpacked.

Clarke rests her head softly on one of her many pillows. She looks up at her room's ceiling. Clarke thinks of some ideas on what to paint the blankness above her. Unlike her one wall, Clarke never planned for the ceiling to just be any old white. Right in the center of the ceiling is a light shaped like a star. Clarke's face brightens as an idea came to her head. She'll be sure to paint it when the time came. Clarke hears a giggle from downstairs and she sighs.

Clarke is sure now, that she knows how it all came to happen.

Her mother never has any troubles getting men, it's getting them to stay with her.

That's the problem.

One after another, all of them breaking her heart. Clarke once kept track of the men who involved themselves with her mother but soon she got tired of it. She started calling them all Skip instead, it's much easier to remember. Clarke recalls how a lot of conversation between these men and herself usually went.

_Hi, Clarke! How's it going._

_Good... Nice to know you're still here._

_What are you talking about?! I'm going to be your new father!_

_Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Skip._

One man, in particular, the latest sneak and the biggest bastard actually, had something to say to her about it.

_My name is Steve. Why do you keep calling me Skip?_

Good question. It's because in the end, they all do it. Every single last man skips out on her mother while she's sleeping and never comes back. It's happened so many times that Abby has a list of steps on how to get over it.

_1) A quick therapy session through chocolate. Maybe four._

_2) Spending a lot of time working like crazy._

_3) Ridiculous workouts in attempt to lose all the weight she's gained from the chocolate._

_4) Packing up the car and heading to another town._

Although in this case, a new state. That's right, Steve Skipperson hurt Clarke's mom so bad that she packed up and moved to a different side of the country. Clarke shuts her eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Thinking about her mother and all the boyfriends she's ever dated does that to Clarke sometimes. Clarke will never understand why her mom does it, date all the douches of the world. She will never get being attracted to an asshole who only uses you, some guy who bangs other girls in cheap motels but then claims 'you're the one'. Clarke will never ever understand wanting a Skip, plain and simple.

"Clarke, please help unpack some of the stuff in the living room with our new friend Justin and I." Clarke finds herself sighing again.

How unfair life is to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the summary for the next chapter:<strong>

**Across Enemy Lines**

**Chapter 2: Not Easy**

**For those thinking that Octavia Blake's life is easy, they're wrong. Absolutely wrong. So wrong, that if they actually knew her, they'd know better.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Not Easy

**Hey guys! Second chapter is going up. And...**

**I GOT QUESTIONS!**

**I don't think you understand how happy questions actually make me. It's really comforting to think that someone is at least a tiny bit interested in something that I'm doing. So thank you to ****Emmmmmaniac, who asked me a couple of questions which I'll gladly answer. **

**Q: Why don't you make these all separate fics?**

**A: I only wanted one story but I wanted to make a lot of the characters from the show important in that one story. It's hard to keep some people's importance if a plot centers around certain characters and not others. That's where the plan of a three plot line story came in. Think of it like what the actual show, The 100, has done. There were some people at camp, some in Mount Weather, and then Octavia with the grounders. They all have different things going on, but then they connect through mutual characters, locations, and wants. That's what I'm trying to achieve through this story.**

**Q: Will Clarke be in Octavia's story? If so, what role will she play?**

**A: Clarke will **absolutely **be in Octavia's story. All the central people in the three stories will meet and discuss with one another. As for the role Clarke will play? Well, Octavia is someone who lacked a real family for most of her life, including a mother-figure to look up to. Although she does love them, she's not entirely comfortable with her step-family yet. All she really has is Bellamy and right now, he's not the best role model. I think she'll see Clarke as someone to aspire to be like and someone she can come to when she has big problems to deal with.**

**Q: I know you said Bellamy Blake Must Die is heavily based on said movie but can you try to give it a bit of a twist? Readers will love it. :)**

**A: Of course there's going to be a twist. Considering all the extra characters I had to fit into the storyline that never existed, there's no way it can be exactly the same. No worries, the ending will definitely be different. ;)**

**Author's Notes:**

**I have decided to change Abby's plot. With the actual show being so serious and deadly constantly, it seemed to make sense that this AU world wouldn't incorporate that. I'd prefer if things were a bit more relaxed. Abby still keeps a dreadful secret that if Clarke ever found out, then she'd hate Abby. No lives will be endangered though, at least not the way I was planning beforehand. Abby's new plot will be a very loose representation of the The Ugly Truth. That's right people, I'm sticking with the RomComs. I already made the corrections in the summary and first chapter. I just wanted to let everyone reading this story know that I changed the plot.**

**I also just wanted to say that this story won't have an official update date. This story is something I'm doing in order to keep posted with the FanFic world while I'm preparing another story to be written. So the update dates will vary depending on the time I have to write the chapters. I plan on finishing this story before the other one I'm writing begins. This story will end before September 5th, 2015. So I plan on updating often, it just might not be constant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 100, John Tucker Must Die, The Ugly Truth, or the characters, plot devices, and rights from any of these. I'm sure if you read about anything super nice and fancy or something that costs a lot of money, I don't own it either. I'm broke as fuck.**

* * *

><p><strong>High School Story: The 100 Epic<strong>

**Chapter 2: Not Easy**

**"I'm trying to find myself. Sometimes it's not that easy."**

**- Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

><p><strong>Ark County: Jaha Residence- California, U.S.A<strong>

**Wednesday, November 5th, 2014**

**7:45 P.M.**

**3rd POV**

**AMONG ENEMY LINES **

Octavia can't help but wonder: Do people think her life is easy?

_They say my lip gloss is cool, my lip gloss be popping! I'm standing at my locker, and all the boys keep stopping! What you know 'bout me? What you, what you, what you know 'bout me?_

She figures why not, considering the things people her age are usually jealous of. Octavia is gorgeous, and she knows it. She checks herself out in front of her full body mirror. Octavia is wearing a black cropped tank top showing off her toned stomach and a jean skirt that ends at mid-thigh. Octavia's bead necklace with the letter _O_ on it falls right on her collarbone and the red ribbon tied to her hand matches nicely. She looks over at the clock, 7:45, before stuffing her feet into black boots. Smoky eyeshadow graces her eyelids making her olive eyes pop. Octavia smiles before adding the finishing touch.

Lip gloss.

_They say my lip gloss is popping, my lip gloss is cool! All the boys keep jocking, they chase me after school!_

Octavia turns off her radio before she steps out of her large room. She finds herself in the long hallway of the upstairs floor in her family's mansion. That's something else people would contribute to the thought of her life being easy. Her family's loaded. Well, her step-father and his blood related son are ridiculously rich. Octavia didn't count the lack of blood relation between her step-dad and herself as much as she use to though. He is the closest thing she has to a dad and she is grateful for that.

Octavia starts down the staircase to the forger. Easily excited, she begins to do some dance routines she learned in cheer. As a cheerleader, Octavia considers herself very high up on the social ladder, something she guesses people are jealous of. It isn't easy though. Cheerleaders need to be in tip top shape if they don't want to physically hurt themselves. Octavia sticks her fisted hands out into a _V_ _F__ormation_ before bringing her fists back down to her hips. She does a perfect cartwheel and kneels on her left knee before making her hands return to another _V Formation_.

"Go Floaters!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Octavia gets up, a frown crossing her face. She pulls down her skirt a bit before she turns around to her brother.

"What does it look like Bell? I was doing a cheer routine."

"In a jean skirt? Are you trying to fall on your face?" Octavia sighs as she tunes out her brother. If there is anything the girls at school are jealous about when it comes to Octavia, it's her brother Bellamy Blake. He's smart, the star athlete, rich, and looks amazing; not even Octavia will deny it. It actually frustrates both her and her step-brother, Wells, how incredibly perfect their brother seems to be. The girls at school always ask about him too.

_How's Bellamy doing today?_

_Do you know if Bellamy likes me?_

__You're Bellamy Blake's sister, right?__

_Will you put a good word in for me with your brother?_

_Could you tell Bellamy that Amanda wants to meet tomorrow after school in the janitor's closet in the west wing?_

What's with all the vegan activists in this school anyway? They're all sluts. Octavia has met plenty of vegans who don't want to jump on top of anything with a penis but all the ones at school can take off their clothes faster than people can say the word whore. Despite herself though, Octavia did exactly what Amanda asked of her. Along with adding some misinterpreted facts.

Like Amanda having herpes.

Let's just say Amanda was waiting in that closet for a long time.

It is strange though, how her entire school seems to worship Bellamy like he's some god or something. The things Bellamy can get away with is almost atrocious, like all the girls he manages to date. At the same time. Octavia doesn't believe in double standards. Which means her brother is as much of slut to her as Amanda is. Bellamy's entire love life is something Octavia views as very hypocritical, considering he won't even give guys the opportunity to check her out.

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

"Hmm?" Bellamy crosses his arms as he stares at her sternly.

"Octavia, why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I'm going with you to Murphy's party."

"No." Octavia's mouth hangs open. Bellamy cannot not deny her this. Her weekend so far has been shitty and Murphy, despite being a major asswipe sometimes, throws some of the best Hump Day parties ever. Parties that can only be topped by Bellamy.

Octavia is not missing this.

"Why not?!"

"You know why." Octavia gives him a glare.

"Actually I don't." Bellamy sighs, running a hand through his messy curls.

"Boys are disgusting, O. Especially Ark High boys."

"Are you sure you're not just talking about yourself?"

"I am not a boy, O. I'm a man." Octavia snorts at his response. "You can laugh all you want but you're not going and that's final."

Octavia watches in shock as Bellamy exits the house. When she hears the car engine start, Octavia comes to life and runs out the door.

"Wait, Bell," Octavia cries out. "Don't leave!"

The car has already zoomed away though, and Bellamy has left her in the dust once again. Octavia fights the temptation to cry. Instead she returns to the house, hoping that her step-brother is free tonight.

"Wells, can you take me to Murphy's party?" Wells walks down the stairs, car keys in hand. He gives her a sad smile as if apologizing without saying a single word.

"Sorry O. I'm heading off to a concert on the other side of town and I still have to pick up Glass." Wells gives Octavia a hug before heading to the door.

"Next time I'll take you where ever you want, okay?" Octavia nods sadly.

"Okay. Bye Wells."

"Bye O."

Wells exits. Octavia hears the engine start and can imagine seeing the car drive away. Octavia isn't mad at Wells though, she knows that he'd drive her anywhere in Ark County if he has the time too. Today just isn't her day.

Octavia pulls out her phone from her bra and scrolls once very slowly before pressing the name. She wasn't out of ideas just yet.

The call is answered immediately.

_"Sup Octavia." _Octavia smiles in success. Atom is her oldest friend.

"Hey Atom."

_"What's up?"_

"You going to Murphy's party tonight?"

_"Yeah, I'm driving there now."_

"Take me." There is silence on the other end.

"Atom?"

_"Your brother sai-" _Fuck. Her brother must have texted Atom.

"I don't give two damns what my brother said, Atom. You're MY friend, so take me with you."

_"Octavia..."_

"Please, Atom!" There's more silence. Suddenly his voice comes back, saying exactly what Octavia didn't want to hear.

_"I'll just come over instead. We can have fun at_ _yo-_"

Octavia ends the call in anger before screaming as loud as her lungs will let her.

She begins to walk away as she snatches the scrunchy from her ponytail causing her wavy hair to fall to her back. Octavia ruffles it with her hands, trying to calm the wild locks. Usually Octavia's hair is straighten to perfection but whenever she pulls it out of ponytails, it just gets really wavy. Giving up, Octavia just sighs. She notices the golden fire place and the pictures on its mantel. Octavia is in the living room now. Grabbing the photo that is centered in the middle, Octavia then heads to the kitchen.

"Maria, can I get some hot chocolate, please?" Maria, the family chef, just smiles at her.

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

"Thank you, Maria." Maria looks at her carefully.

"You alright, dear?"

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"Okay then. I'll get started on that hot chocolate, Miss Blake."

Octavia jumps onto a kitchen counter and stares at the photo she grabbed. It's a picture of Bellamy, her mother, and herself that one day they went to the beach. She was four then, Bellamy was eight. Her mother was twenty-six. Octavia smiles sadly as she remembers her mother asking some random lady to take the picture. This happened such a long time ago.

Back when her mother was still alive.

Octavia rubs a tear from her eye with frustration.

For those thinking that Octavia Blake's life is easy, they're wrong. Absolutely wrong.

So wrong, that if they actually knew her, they'd know better.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for next chapter:<strong>

**Grownups**

**Chapter 3: Workaholic**

**Abby Griffin will always think hospitals are magically. It's at hospitals where people's lives are saved, the broken are fixed, and Abby can find herself believing in the power of love once again.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Workaholic

**Hey everyone. Chapter three is up and running. Chapter four will also be up around the same time this chapter is up. I finished them both so I kinda just decided to post them at the same time.**

**I got more questions from a Guest reviewer! Answer time.  
><strong>

**Q: When is Clarke gonna meet Bellamy?**

**A: They briefly meet in chapter four, which is already up. I'd say the real passion between those two will start up at around chapter 10.**

**Q: Can they please end up together?**

**A: That was always my plan. I'm probably the biggest Bellarke shipper in the fandom. I would never write a 100 story without having Bellarke being in the end game. No worries.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 100, John Tucker Must Die, The Ugly Truth, or the characters, plot devices, and rights from any of these. I'm sure if you read about anything super nice and fancy or something that costs a lot of money, I don't own it either. I'm broke as fuck.**

* * *

><p><strong>High School Story: The 100 Epic<strong>

**Chapter 3: Workaholic**

**"I'm a bit of a workaholic. When I feel like I'm not doing something, it drives me insane."**

**- Ashley Greene**

* * *

><p><strong>Ark County: Griffin Residence- California, U.S.A<strong>

**Thursday****, November 6th, 2014**

**7:08 A.M.**

**3rd POV**

**GROWNUPS**

"Goodbye Clarke."

"See ya mom."

Abby stuffs some waffles in her mouth. She gives her daughter a quick peck on the head. Clarke sends her a soft smile. When Clarke thinks Abby has left, she opens up a photo album. Clarke's hands never flip to the next page before she closes it. Clarke rubs at her eyes and continues to eat her breakfast. Abby feels strain on her heart strings as she watches the scene. Never has Abby felt so guilty.

Abby exits, closing the door softly in order to convince herself that she never saw the scene in the first place.

As she walks to her car, Abby can see the boy from next door, Justin, wave at her. Abby starts to freak out. She was nice to him the first time they met because he gave her brownies, which means she didn't have to cook anything to eat. Now though, he's become obsessive over her and it's not okay.

"Hello, Abby!"

"Uhh... Hi." Abby quickens her pace to her car when she sees Justin rushing towards her. "I have to go to work so bye."

Abby unlocks the door, and gets into the drivers seat. She locks the doors again, and pushes the key into the engine. Starting it up, she sees Justin right outside her window, waving at her. She signals with her hands to get him to move. Instead he stays exactly where he is.

"I was wondering," Justin mumbles. "If you'd like to go out for dinner sometime?" Abby sighs.

"Justin I told you no before."

"I was just thinking th-" Abby pushes her horn.

_BEEP_.

"You were thinking wrong." Abby mutters through her gritted teeth. She begins moving the car out of it's parked position. "Now please get out of the so I don't hit you with my car."

She drives right in front of him and the boy moves quickly. Abby speeds the car away, ignoring anything that Justin might have been saying. She isn't yet, but Abby feels as if a restraining order maybe needed soon. She is sure she caught him watching her through her bedroom window the other night. She speeds up, hoping to spread some distance between herself and Justin. She also hopes she'll make it on time. Abby didn't have a job to get to, sure, that was just a lie to get away from the weed smoker. She DOES have a job interview to get to though.

A job interview at a hospital.

In order to get a job, opportunities are needed. It's hard to find these opportunities sometimes. This is a difficult period people are getting through and Abby moves around a lot. It usually takes her weeks to even get an interview at a respectable place for a mother to work. In the mean time, she'll be working in whatever she can get to provide for her daughter. She has no worries about getting the job though. Hospitals eat her up. Abby knows what she's been trained in. She's a doctor.

A general surgeon to be accurate.

All she needs is the job interview.

Abby closes in on the hospital. She feels something warm over heart, an emotion she commonly gets when around hospitals. It's inevitable for her though. Some people absolutely hate the place. Abby loves it.

That's right.

Abby Griffin will always think hospitals are magically. It's at hospitals where people's lives are saved, the broken are fixed, and Abby can find herself believing in the power of love once again.

There are days where she is broken by her own past and decisions, then she comes to work and sees families come together. She sees lovers grasp onto one another. She sees tears of joy, sadness, agony. It's at hospitals where the true emotions of a person are exposed. That's why she loves working there. The raw feelings that people have that aren't usually shown in daily life is all around.

It's both beautiful and refreshing.

It also gives a feeling of relief to someone like Abby, who can't keep a man if her life depends on it. Abby feels a bit of envy towards her daughter, Clarke. Whether or not she wishes to see it, Clarke is gorgeous and someone who, Abby believes, can keep even the slimmest of men at her beck and whim. If only Clarke has more confidence in her capabilities. Abby sighs at the situation.

It hurts when she sees that her daughter doesn't believe in herself.

Abby arrives at the hospital and parks her car in the first parking space she can find. Abby takes a deep breath and stills herself. She is a professional, a doctor. A good doctor. She will get the job, no problem. She exits the car, and begins her journey through the main entrance.

Once inside, she heads to the front desk. She throws her hair into a quick bun and smooths out her pantsuit. Abby speaks politely to the woman typing away in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Abby Griffin. I'm here for the 7:30 job interview." The woman eyes her quickly before she continues to type on her computer. Soon something starts to print at the printer, it appears to be a visitor's pass for Abby. Once done, the woman snatches it up and hands it to Abby.

"Here you go Ms. Griffin. Please go to the seventh floor, in room 724 to begin your interview."

Abby thanks the woman in front of her before hurrying off to the elevator. She sees the door closing and calls out to whoever maybe inside to keep the door open. A hand sticks out, stoping the elevator door from shutting, and Abby enters. When inside, she turns her head to thank the man. She ends up stopping dead in her tracks.

This guy is gorgeous.

Not like a young kind of gorgeous. He looks like he's Abby's age, a good thirty-six. He's a couple of inches taller than she is, and has a head full of dark hair. Not a lock of white to be seen. Abby feels her heart pounding in her chest as he glances at her.

"What floor, ma'am?" Abby sends him a smile.

"Seventh." He gives Abby a dazzling smile back.

"You're going there too? No way!" Abby laughs at his silly gestures.

"Maybe," he begins. "It was just meant to be."

Abby feels her heartbeat quicken and is sure her luck is changing already.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for the next chapter:<strong>

**BELLAMY BLAKE MUST DIE**

**Chapter 4: Legendary Blake**

**Bellamy Blake is a legend. Girls want him. Guys want to be him. Parents want him as their kid. And that's why nobody wants rat him out for being a manwhore.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Legendary Blake

**Hey guys! Chapter four is up.**

**Anyone who wants to know what Fox says in French, I have the translation here:**

**_Je me demande ce bon goût? _= I wonder what tastes good?**

**_Vous goûtez le meilleur, Bellamy. _= You taste the best, Bellamy.**

**Also Terra Tassoni is the name I gave to the blonde girl that Bellamy had a threesome with in the show.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own The 100, John Tucker Must Die, The Ugly Truth, or the characters, plot devices, and rights from any of these. I'm sure if you read about anything super nice and fancy or something that costs a lot of money, I don't own it either. I'm broke as fuck.****

* * *

><p><strong>High School Story: The 100 Epic<strong>

**Chapter 4: Legendary Blake**

**"Legends die hard. They survive as truth rarely does."**

**- Helen Hayes**

* * *

><p><strong>Ark County: Ark High Gymnasium- California, U.S.A<strong>

**Friday, November 7th, 2014**

**6:52 P.M.**

**3rd POV**

**BELLAMY BLAKE MUST DIE**

With just about thirty seconds left to go, Clarke feels her panties getting into a twist.

"Let's go, Bellamy! Kill the Bobcats!" A girl carrying a sign drops it in order to cheer for the boy with the ball. She's up, out of her seat, her green eyes scream with life at the adrenaline from the game. She turns to see her friends stare at her strangely, as if she said something taboo. The girl calms herself down and returns to her seat.

"Not actual bobcats, of course," the blonde girl manages, feeling a bit flustered at the looks her friends are giving her. "They're endangered."

Traveling down the court with ease is player number one, Bellamy Blake. He twists around a defender, jumps up, and takes the shot.

The buzzer sounds. The game's over.

_Swish_.

Bellamy makes the shot. The crowd goes wild. Clarke stands and cheers with the rest of the group. Players on the team jump on top of Bellamy in excitement for the victory. They chest bump him, high five him, lift him up and carry him off the court and onto the sidelines. The cheerleaders get up, ready to dance and jump for their hero but a girl with a microphone runs into one of them. The two give each other a death glare before walking away from one another.

Clarke watches as the girl with the microphone walks over to the boy's basketball team, who are all in a huddle with Coach Talley. A cameraman walks in front of her and she flashes a pretty smile towards him. With a flip of her short auburn hair, she begins to speak.

"It's Fox Michaelson, and you're watching the first game victory of the Floaters." Bellamy jogs up to her, placing his left arm around her shoulders. He faces the camera with a charming smile.

"Hey! Bellamy Blake here," The dark-haired boy gives a wink. The redhead's face flushes, her dark eyes sparkle. "I'm sure you already knew that."

"I'm also known as Blake, Bell, BB." The floater mascot, a two headed deer (Clarke isn't really too sure on how that works, she just doesn't question it), comes up behind the two.

"Hey BB!" Bellamy's smile widens as he high fives the boy.

"Sup Jasper." Bellamy turns back to the cameraman, pointing into the lens. "You can call me _El Capitan_."

"Hey Bellamy," the auburn girl began. "About tonight, are w-"

"Come on Bellamy! The cheerleaders are starting their dance!"

Bellamy's eyes brighten and he lets go of the tall girl next to him. He heads off with the rest of the boys. The redhead frowns in disappointment and follows him to catch the cheerleaders on film.

A tall, skinny brunette cradles in the air before she is caught in the arms of the bases and the third. Her feet grace the ground and she shakes her hips to the front of the crowd. The brunette stops, turns her head, and sends a flirty wink Bellamy's way. As the crowd cheers her on, she and the other cheerleaders around her dance.

"So hott!"

"Shake it ladies!"

"Perfect body Roma!"

The brunette smirks at the voices. Her toned stomach flexes as her hips roll. She cartwheels in a direction leading her farther back, allowing another cartwheeling brunette to take her place. This one is much shorter than the other girl, and her face appears younger. Despite this, she is also much more beautiful than the first and her olive eyes shine with joy as she dances for the crowd. Her long ponytail, tied with a red ribbon, swings as she does a backflip and lands on her feet. Her fists stretch out in _V Formation_ and she gives a bright smile.

"Amazing Octavia!"

"You're gorgeous baby!"

Clarke can see Bellamy's frown as the second brunette brings down her fists to her hips. She does another cartwheel perfectly before kneeling down on her left knee. The first brunette struts up behind the second one, her light brown eyes demanding attention. Both brunettes go into _V Formation_, the first brunette fitting exactly in between the second's out stretched arms.

"Go Floaters!"

The crowd roars at the end of the routine. Clarke claps hard as she notices the second brunette's large smile. That girl seems to genuinely enjoy cheering, and that only makes Clarke want to clap louder for her stellar performance. This game is a lot more exciting than she first thought it would be. Clarke has never been to a basketball game before. She supposes it isn't as long as she thought it would be as well. Checking her watch, Clarke almost has a heart attack.

7:10?

Clarke rushes down from the bleachers, hurrying towards the gymnasium doors. Once outside, she rushes onto her bike and starts to pedal away. Clarke sighs in frustration as she hears the music coming from behind her.

There is no time to celebrate when work needs to be done.

**...**

**Ark County: Sunset Café- California, U.S.A**

**Friday, November 7th, 2014**

**7:29 P.M.**

**3rd POV**

**BELLAMY BLAKE MUST DIE**

Clarke rushes into the building ahead of her. In the middle of a split, she turns right, punches in her card, and goes straight through metal doors and into the back. Clarke checks her watch and breathes a sigh of relief.

7:30 on the dot. She isn't late.

Clarke silently curses her mother for the moving they often do. When it comes to renting a home (Abby hasn't bought a house since Clarke's father has died), the first month is always the hardest. Sometimes Clarke's mother can't find a place to work for weeks. It's for this reason that Clarke is now working as a waitress at the Sunset Café, a cute little restaurant fifteen minutes away from school.

She finds that any amount helps.

Clarke heads to the female locker rooms. She opens her locker, number sixty-nine, and grabs her white button down shirt. Clarke yanks off her grey jacket, pulls her blue tank top over her head, and tosses both into the metal chamber in front of her. After closing her locker, she slips her arms through the button down. Lily, another waitress working here, calls to her.

"New girl," she says with a throaty voice. Clarke wonders if she had been crying. "Get table six."

"Wait, Lily, I'm still getting dre-" Clarke stops herself in mid-sentence, the blonde girl has already left.

Clarke sighs as she finishes buttoning her shirt. She exits the locker room in a hurry. Clarke takes a black apron from one of the hooks and ties it around herself. Grabbing a notepad and a pen, Clarke heads out the metal doors and stops in her tracks.

_Oh my goodness._

Right there, at table six, is none other than Bellamy Blake.

Bellamy Blake is the man, there's no denying it. He's the most popular guy in high school. He's both the captain and the star player of the basketball team, his family is loaded, he's got the second highest GPA in the school, and he looks like mix of an Abercrombie model and a God.

And he's sitting at the table that Clarke is suppose to wait on.

There he is, the king of high school. Just sitting there, dressed in a navy blue sweater, looking through the menu and trying to figure out what he wants. His brow is curved in focus, like he's thinking through something in his head. He looks gorgeous when he's concentrating.

Clarke wants to smack herself. Taking in deep breaths, she demands herself to not be blown away by the boy in front of her. Clarke Griffin had been a waitress in previous jobs, and there have been plenty of cute guys that she had to serve there as well. None that look like Bellamy Blake, but that's besides the point. Clarke tightens her ponytail and picks what seems to be some lint off her apron. She will not allow herself to lose control. Clarke feels Bellamy's eyes following her figure as she turns toward him. She gives him a welcoming smile and he returns one.

"Hi."

"Yes." Clarke frowns as heat crosses her cheeks and the back of her neck. She lost it. "I mean, no... I-I mean y-"

"I'm not ready to order yet." Bellamy chuckles at her. "Thanks though."

Clarke curtsies at him before she walks away. When no longer facing him, she hides her face in embarrassment. Did she really just curtsy?

_So much for control._

"That was...Cute."

Clarke feels her face flush even more as she hears Bellamy's mumble. Bellamy Blake thinks she's cute. THE Bellamy Blake thinks that Clarke Griffin, the ultimate nobody, is cute. That or he thinks she sucks at waiting tables and is just being nice. Clarke grabs some dirty dishes Lily left, and walks through the metal door again. She drops them in the sink and feels herself pick up as Larry, a chef, thanks her. She'll wait on Bellamy's table better this time around. Clarke walks out the door, more confident than ever.

Her heart stops.

There Bellamy Blake sits with the beautiful Fox Michaelson by his side.

Clarke hits her head for her stupidity. She should have known he already has a girlfriend. Look at him. Clarke stares at Fox with some admiration. If there is anyone you can consider an overachiever, it's Fox Michaelson. She has the third highest GPA within the entire school, runs _Ark Watch_, the school television station, _the Honor Society_, _Junior Achievers_, _4-H Club_, _Future Filmmakers of America_, _Big Sisters_, _Charity Bakery_, _Equality For The Genders: Ark High Branch_, _Self-Defense For Women_, and _Adopt-A-Shut-In_.

"I've decided to write a children's book."

And she's writing a children's book! With all the clubs, fundraisers, and charities she runs, Fox is well known throughout Ark County. Not only that but Fox is gorgeous. Her clothes are modest while still showing off her figure nicely and they give her dark eyes a sort of shine. This girl is the prime example of someone to take home to meet the parents.

"_Je me demande ce bon goût?_" Bellamy moves his chair closer to Fox, who's too focused on the menu to notice. Bellamy gives her an award-winning smirk.

"You are so sexy when you speak French." Fox kisses him softly, short and sweet. She looks him in his eyes.

"_Vous goûtez le meilleur, Bellamy._" The two start exchanging messy kisses, entering into a full make out war.

"Uh..." Clarke starts, feeling her blush returning. As someone who's in French 5 Honors and has never kissed a boy, this is beyond awkward. "Do you guys need another minute?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ark County: Sunset Café- California, U.S.A<strong>

**Saturday, November 8th, 2014**

**8:45 P.M.**

**3rd POV**

**BELLAMY BLAKE MUST DIE**

"New girl! Get table six!" Clarke denies the temptation to ask if Lily has a cold. Her voice is all throaty again.

"Clarke," she says to Lily, dropping all the dirty dishes she has into the soapy water. "I have been working here for a week."

"Who's Clarke?" Clarke groans in frustration. She grabs her notepad and pen and walks out the metal doors once more.

_Another one?_

There is Bellamy Blake, sucking faces with Roma Smith, Ark High's head cheerleader. Clarke isn't too shocked about this though, it's more about the fact that Bellamy Blake has TWO girlfriends. That's what's giving her a heart attack. She shakes her head, Clarke doesn't know that. Maybe he broke up with Fox yesterday because he figures he's a better match for Roma. Clarke can see that happening. Isn't it always in the movies where the hott head cheerleader and the gorgeous captain of whatever sport the guy plays get together, or hook up or something? At least once?

It makes enough sense.

Clarke walks towards them.

"And Molly is still complaining about not being on top of the pyramid!"

"Again?! What's her problem?" Roma can only shake her head.

"I told her, 'Look bitch, you have to wait your goddamn turn.'"

"Hello," Clarke manages calmly. "What would you like to order?"

Roma takes her menu and tries to look through it but Bellamy snatches it from her hands. Instead he gives Clarke both menus.

"Two green salads, dressing on the side," he states confidently. Clarke writes down his every word. "Salmon for her, lobster for me."

"I love that you just did that." Bellamy slides his chair closer.

"I love doing that." Roma gives him a flirty smile before they start to make out again. Clarke looks at them both like their crazy. This has got to be the worst flirting she's ever heard. And this is coming from her. She really can't believe that this is their foreplay.

"And," Bellamy manages between kisses. "No need to rush in between courses."

Clarke can feel her dinner moving around in her stomach. She begins to walk away from the two feeling utterly revolted.

_No need to worry about that, asshole._

"You look so hott in that top. I bet you'll look even hotter without it."

_And queue the throw up._

* * *

><p><strong>Ark County: Sunset Café- California, U.S.A<strong>

**Sunday, November 9th, 2014**

**10:15 P.M.**

**3rd POV**

**BELLAMY BLAKE MUST DIE**

"Table six!" Lily lets out a howl.

Clarke runs to her, already knowing who she's expecting. Lily is balling like crazy, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my gosh." Clarke attempts to calm Lily down. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just... Just get table six."

Clarke only nods, hurrying away from the sobbing girl. She only has fifteen minutes left of her shift, so she has no time to waste if she wants to get a tip. As she exits the metal doors, she hears Lily hacking in between her coughs. Clarke wonders what's up with her? What could have possibly upset Lily that much?

"Hope they have good vegetarian, baby. I've never been here before."

_What in the actual fuck?!_

Three girlfriends? THREE?! That's just not right. Clarke will not be fooled this time. There is no way Bellamy broke up with Roma after the "first" date they had. Bellamy is playing all of these girls.

"Veal?!" Bellamy yells out in anger. "I'm sorry Terra, we can leave." The handsome boy jumps out of his seat in rage and grabs his date's hand. "If I wanted to torture poor baby animals, I'd go to a medical lab!"

Clarke scoffs at the idiot. He knows that all the staff saw him eating worse in this place. From the looks of it, he's out with the Terra Tassoni, one of the leaders of the vegan activist movement. Terra speaks softly towards Bellamy, hoping to calm him down. Clarke isn't trying to be rude but all the vegan activists in this school seem to be... Skanks.

"You know," Terra says, tucking a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ears. "I'd eat meat for you." Terra moves her chair closer to Bellamy's and whispers in his ear. "I'll eat ANYTHING you want me too."

Clarke's eyes widen. She'd imagine someone like Terra could do a better job whispering. Clarke, hearing a sound behind her, turns from the couple making out and sees Lily. The girl seems to have calmed herself quite a bit. She stares obsessively towards Bellamy and Terra though, with a look of hatred.

"Hey Lily, I was wondering," Clarke began, trying to wipe that desperate and vicious look off Lily's face. "All these girls seem pretty confident in themselves, so how don't they know that Bellamy's cheating on all of them?"

"He goes out with girls from different cliques so that they never actually talk to each other," Lily snorts in a know-it-all kind of way. "Then he tells them that his father won't let him date during basketball season so they'll have to keep it a secret."

"How can he get away with it though?"

"What can anyone do," Lily manages. "Bellamy Blake is a legend. Girls want him. Guys want to be him. Parents want him as their kid. And that's why nobody wants rat him out for being a manwhore."

"How do you know all of this info?" Lily starts to cry again. Her tears stream more heavily now than before.

"Just a lucky guess." She runs back behind the safety of the metal doors.

Okay. So it's official.

Bellamy Blake is a douchebag.

"Waiter!"

Clarke stares back at the two who have finished their face sucking session for now. She can feel a frown form on her own face at the idea of actually having to wait on their table. As she walks towards them, Bellamy and Terra begin to kiss again. Clarke grimaces as it appears that Bellamy is so hungry that he got tired of waiting for a waiter and instead will trying to eat Terra's face for dinner.

"What would you guys like?"

Clarke can't wait till she can quit this job.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for next chapter:<strong>

**ACROSS ENEMY LINES**

**Chapter 5: Heated**

**Octavia Blake feels something warm in her belly. Is this what it means to be loved?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Heated

**Hello everyone! Chapter five is up and it's long!**

**I just wanna say that the reason why I haven't updated in so long is because prior to the New Year, I had been sick AND I had exams to take right after. Then it was Christmas and New Years so I guess I just took a break to hang with my family. I'm back now though.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It's really nice to know that people actually like my story and it inspires me to write even more. I also got another question from a Guest reviewer, which I'll happily answer.**

**Q: When Bellamy falls for Clarke, can you make sure he doesn't like her only cause of how pretty she is, but because she truly is the first person who wants to know him and understands him?**

**A: I can definitely say that's why Bellamy isn't going to be treating her like he treats most girls. In this story, Bellamy is so use to the female population throwing themselves at him because of his money, looks, status, or all three, that he finds it refreshing when Clarke doesn't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 100, John Tucker Must Die, The Ugly Truth, or the characters, plot devices, and rights from any of these. I'm sure if you read about anything super nice and fancy or something that costs a lot of money, I don't own it either. I'm broke as fuck.**

* * *

><p><strong>High School Story: The 100 Epic<strong>

**Chapter 5- Heated**

**"Vulnerability is the essence of romance. It's the art of being uncalculated, the willingness to look foolish, the courage to say, 'This is me, and I'm interested in you enough to show you my flaws with the hope that you may embrace me for all that I am but, more important, all that I am not.'"**

**- Ashton Kutcher**

* * *

><p><strong>Ark County: Ark High Gymnasium- California, U.S.A<strong>

**Monday, November 10th, 2014**

**5:24 P.M.**

**3rd POV**

**AMONG ENEMY LINES**

"Get outta my way, Atom."

The dark haired boy backs away and returns to his side of the gymnasium. She nods her head in immediate approval at his disappearance. Octavia is not going to have this bullshit right now. Instead she attempts to focus her remaining minutes at practice accomplishing something.

This routine is a bit more difficult than the last. Most of the squad spells out _Floaters _with their bodies. Octavia, on the other hand, must do a somersault through the _O_ as the cheerleaders making that particular letter split it in half. Once she's up, Octavia then has to do a back handspring and land in a split. This will promptly end the routine and Octavia is sure they'll receive a large amount of applause. She has no issues with the choreography.

The real problem is that no one wants to help her run over it.

Cheer practice is almost over, Octavia is sure they only have a couple of minutes left. That doesn't mean she isn't worried about the moves though. She takes a quick glance at the other girls packing their things up before returning to the task at hand. Octavia gives a running start before executing a somersault. She rises from her crouched position and does a back handspring, making sure she has landed perfectly before entering into a split.

"Amazing, Octavia." Her cheeks heat up from the praise as she pulls herself up.

"Thanks, Coach Byrne."

Octavia still has some worries over the moves. Despite acing the stunts, she's no fool. Octavia understands that there is a difference between doing the choreography by herself and doing the choreography with other people.

_Oh well._

There's always next practice. Octavia steps off the mats she has set up. She and two other girls on the squad can tumble. Everyone else can do the basic star jump, cartwheel, split, and ass-shaking movements always put on display during halftime and victories. Octavia rolls up the mats by herself, going over routines and moves that she learned during the practice.

Octavia is not serious about many things. She tends to be very carefree and relaxed when it comes to school, work, money, friends, etc., etc. There's only one thing that Octavia essentially drives all her passion and hard work into.

That thing is cheer.

"Octavia!" She turns to see a boy dressed as a two-headed deer run up to her.

"Hey Jasper." The boy pulls off his mascot head, holding it tightly in his arms.

"You were amazing out there," says Jasper, an admiring look in his eyes. "As always."

"Thanks." Octavia blushes at the complement. "You're cheering inspired me to up my game." Jasper laughs dryly.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Jasper never planned to be Ark High's mascot, it was all just a series of unfortunate events on his behalf.

On the last day of middle school, which also happened to be Monty's birthday, she, Monty, Jasper, Miller, Monroe, and a couple of other people went on a partying rampage. Monty, being the genius that he is, made them all fake IDs. All the guys are quite tall for the age, even back then, and she and Monroe are very pretty and could easily convince a bartender to serve them drinks. They carried these IDs into bars and clubs over three different counties to drink and dance their asses off.

Which was just what they did.

By the time they got to their last bar, Octavia was alliterate and unable to form complete sentences. It was there that Jasper, in his drunken haze, decided to make a bet with Octavia and Monty. A drinking game. Whoever passed out first loses. The single person who was still awake decides the punishment for whoever lost. Octavia, to this day, thinks that Jasper was taking advantage of the situation. He had obviously noticed her poor state and thought that he could easily top her in a drinking game. Little did he realize how much he drank himself. After the first three shots, Jasper was down for the count.

Monty though, through experiments to create his own alcohol, attained an iron stomach, and was magically level headed the entire night. It didn't matter what he had drunk, or how much of it. He was unbeatable. Octavia had tried her best though, and managed to get to fifteen before she hit the floor. Monty, with the help of Miller and Monroe (who were also very drunk), dragged both Jasper and herself into their car. Charlotte, their sober driver for the night, took them all home, where they awoke with mighty headaches and easily turned tummies that left them sick for an entire week.

Good thing Bellamy was out that night.

The three completely forgot about the bet when the events leading to her mom's death had occurred. Despite this though, Octavia tried her best to just enjoy her summer with her family and friends. When the school year started, Jasper found one of posters calling for someone to tryout to become the school mascot. He laughed aloud and said nothing in the world could make him sign up for the role of a deer with two heads. Monty, on the other hand, had some very different ideas and voiced them. The rest was sealed.

Octavia smiles fondly at the recollection in her mind. It's sad to think that she'll never be able to create another memory such as that one. After their mother died, Bellamy has gotten so much stricter about where he believes Octavia needs to be and who she can hang out with. She figures she never has any problems with him about her buddies before because Bellamy likes most of them. Bellamy has known a lot of her friends for as long as she has. It's all the people that he doesn't know AND the restriction of where she wants to go versus where he wants her to go. Those are her issues.

"Anyways," Jasper begins, bringing Octavia back to reality. "You're bringing the popcorn for the movie at Miller's tomorrow, right?"

"Shit," Octavia mutters under her breath. She had forgotten that she and her group of friends have a movie night every Tuesday.

Why Tuesday?

Well... Because nothing very interesting happens on Tuesdays.

So, they decide what movie to watch, figure out whose house they're watching it in, and then watch all together. Sometimes if it's a new movie, they all head to the movie theaters. Either way, it's been a staple in her group of friends since they all started to hang out with one another back in the eighth grade. She can't head to Miller's tomorrow, though, because she's going out with her family to eat dinner.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I can't. I'm not going." Jasper's face falls at the news.

"Oh." A heavy silence follows after his words, as Jasper turns away from her. Octavia tenses up.

"Jasp?" The boy turns back to her, a strained look in his eyes.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well I'm going out to dinn-" Octavia is cut off at mid-sentence as she feels a muscular arm grace her shoulders.

"Octavia we gotta go." She sends Atom a glare.

"What are you talking about?" The boy, in return, smiles sweetly at her and Octavia feels her walls coming down.

"Your bro wants me to take you home." She frowns.

"What? Why?"

"He's got a date with Roma."

"Oh, that skank." Octavia rolls her eyes, and crosses her arms. Roma, besides being head cheerleader, is the biggest bitch Octavia knows.

"How long do you think it's going to take before my brother breaks up with her?" Atom shrugs, sending her his 'I don't actually give a fuck' grin.

"I'd say in a month." Octavia gives him a snort.

When Octavia says she really doesn't like Roma, she means she _really_ doesn't like Roma. That bitch, _besides_ drooling all over her brother for what seems to have been forever, _only_ gives Octavia the time of day because she and Bellamy share blood with one another. The brunette remembers her first day at cheer tryouts and how Roma looked her up and down with disgust, as Octavia did her routine. She had been practicing for weeks and it looked good. Everyone knew it.

Roma didn't think so, though.

"I'll give it a week." Atom laughs at Octavia's smug face. She feels his arm tighten around her and she looks away from him, irritated that Atom could make her feel this uncomfortable. Willing the blush off her face, Octavia musters up her best glare.

"I'm still mad, you know."

"I'm sorry O," Atom speaks softly to her. He brings her closer to him and kisses her forehead. Confusion clouds over Octavia's mind, causing anything left of her angry to completely disappear. "I hate fighting with you."

Why is Atom kissing her forehead? _What is this idiot doing?__ Does he...? No... He can't... __Can he?_

"It's okay, Atom," Octavia feels her heat return, but chooses to ignore it. "Let's just go."

Octavia and Atom begin to walk away, Atom's arm still resting on Octavia's shoulder. She attempts to calm her insides down. Octavia rests her hand on her heart and wills it to stop beating so fast. It's always in times like these, that Octavia remembers how good looking her childhood friend really is. Or how he was her first kiss.

Or how badly she wants him to kiss her again.

"Bye Jasper." Octavia yells to him. She turns around to hide her flushed face from the boy next to her. "Next Tuesday, okay? Popcorn on me."

"Yeah... Okay." Jasper mutters, barely loud enough for her to hear. "See ya."

Atom grabs Octavia's hand and leads her out. They walk quietly together as the sky darkens. Octavia can't help but wonder what Jasper thinks of her. He seems pretty upset that she can't go to movie night. She realizes that she hasn't actually told Jasper what her plans are. Octavia makes the resolve to text her friends about the entire thing later on that evening. What does he think she plans on doing tomorrow, anyway? Her mind goes straight to the display Atom put on. Did Jasper think she would be with Atom? The idea causes her heart to speed up again and Octavia squeezes Atom's hand unintentionally. She would have apologized if he didn't squeeze back.

The two don't let go of each other until they reach Atom's car. Octavia climbs into the passenger seat. It's a Toyota Corolla and it's so dark that she and Atom had almost passed by it. Atom, already inside, inserts the key into the ignition and starts the car. He shifts the gears and looks straight at her.

"Do you know that," Atom begins as he brings the car out of the driveway, "that kid likes you?" Octavia nods as she and Atom heads down the, now, familiar route that would take her home.

"I know." Atom keeps his eyes on the road but gives a quick glance at Octavia.

"Do you like him?"

"I may or may not," Octavia manages, giving an illusive shrug. Jasper is cute; a bit dorky, but still cute. He's loyal, trustworthy, and will make a great boyfriend one day. He just isn't for her, but Atom doesn't need to know that yet. She sends a wary look the driver's way. "Why do you care?"

"I don't... I just thought..." Atom's right hand lifts from the wheel and ruffles his hair, hiding his face from her view. He sighs and focuses more intently on the drive. "I thought that maybe you do like him... You guys hang out a lot."

"Why do _you_ care?"

Silence.

Octavia feels her frustration building at the quietness in the car. She realizes there is no music and in an attempt to ignore Atom's lack of an answer for her question, she shuffles through his CDs. _The Rolling Stone_,_ Led Zeppelin_,_ Pink Floyd_,_ Guns N' Roses, Cheap Trick_; Octavia returns all the CDs from where they came from. Atom's taste in music reminds her of Wells, which unfortunately means that she will not be listening to any of it. Her hands, instead, reach out for the radio knob. She plays with it a bit before looking over at Atom, who in turn, takes a peek at her.

"I don't like him," she mutters softly. "I like someone else."

Silence.

"I..." Atom begins but ends his sentence with a flustered look on his face. "Who do you like?"

**...**

**Ark County: Jaha Residence- California, U.S.A**

**Monday, November 10th, 2014**

**5:49 P.M.**

**3rd POV**

**AMONG ENEMY LINES**

Once the car stops, Octavia rushes out. She unlocks the door and hurries into her house. The car ride home was a lot quieter than she hoped it would be. No moves made by Atom, of course, considering her brother plainly stated that Octavia is to date nobody, with or without her brother's permission. No matter how good of a friend Atom maybe to her, if her brother says no, he follows. Like a dog being thrown a treat.

_Or maybe just like everyone else in this God forsaken town._

That makes Octavia more than just a little annoyed, and she therefore chose to keep the car ride on the quiet side of life. The only thing worse than the silence between them, was what had spurred from it. Octavia was thinking, something she tried to avoid doing while she's upset... Or angry, or disappointed, or frustrated, or-

Needless to say, Octavia finds that when her mind wanders while in these states, she comes to think of her mother. When she thinks of her mother, she thinks of the alcohol that consumed that woman until she was six feet under.

And when she thinks of alcohol, Octavia gets thirsty.

"Octavia!"

The brunette chooses to ignore the voice of the boy behind her. She heads directly into the kitchen. Octavia could have gone into the wine cellar in the basement. Her step-dad owns some pretty expensive shit, so they can be pretty good. She opens the fridge door, and shuffles through the contents, though. A slick smile crosses her face when she pulls out a beer. _Budlight_, huh? Who knew her brother can hide even the most obvious things in plain sight?

Usually Octavia just cheers when she is very stressed or annoyed. If Octavia feels even a bit of pressure, Bellamy would take her straight to a gym. Her brother would spot her for hours as she practiced her tumbling. No complaints or questions asked. A dark look appears on her pretty features at the thought of Bellamy not being here.

He's on a date.

During one of the woman's angel-gracing moments, Maria would have took the bottle from her hands and made her some hot chocolate. Octavia feels a tug on her heart strings as she remembers that Maria asked to be off for the week. She's visiting her newborn grandchild, isn't she? Octavia still feels the pressure heavy on her chest. Today isn't a good day. Without Maria here, it wouldn't get better, and with Wells and her step-father also gone, Octavia considers this as the equivalent of drinks on the house.

"Octavia, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Octavia retorts, popping the cap and chugging down the liquid in front of her. The burn soothes her immediately. "I'm taking a drink." Atom gives her a serious look.

"Stop."

"What's the problem? I'm only taking a quick shot." Octavia stammers to him. She takes her sixth swing from the bottle, emptying it completely. Octavia feels her mind getting fuzzy as she grabs another drink from the fridge. "Or... four?"

Octavia pops the top off this bottle as well, feeling the alcohol swish in the container her hands carry. Before she can even get a sip though, Atom snatches the beer from her grip. Octavia voices her complaints but he doesn't listen to her. He goes straight to the sink and dumps her precious liquid down the drain. She ignores him and reaches for the fridge door to grab another beer. Atom grabs her and lifts Octavia over his left shoulder.

"Hey!"

Atom carries her outside through the kitchen door. Furious, Octavia hammers at him with her balled fists, demanding that he let her go. He just carries her until they reach the other side of the pool. He places her down, and immediately Octavia tries to move around the boy in front of her. Instead, he blocks her from even being able to see the door back into the kitchen with his body. She wouldn't be getting back to the fridge or her drink anytime soon.

"You need to stop drinking." Octavia only rolls her eyes at his worrying. She'll drink whenever the fuck she wants to drink and nobody, not her brothers, not her step-dad, not Maria and _especially_ not Atom will stop her.

"Whatever." Atom looks at her with concern.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she replies sarcastically. "Nothing at all."

"Come on, talk to me O!" Octavia spares him a condescending glance.

"_Oh! _I don't know, how about my _brother_ is a hypocritical slut whose out with some _trashy_ _whore_ who's guts he _knows_ I hate," Octavia begins pouring all of her bitterness into her words. Maybe it's the drink talking or maybe she's just being harsh, but Octavia wants to make Atom feel the way she feels right now. She wants him to experience her pain. "And one of my closest friends, if you can _even_ call yourself that, follows him around like a lovesick _puppy_." Atom's eyes flash a look of hurt before he glances away from her.

_Good._

"That's not true." Octavia laughs at his denial.

"Oh no! You and I both know how true it is."

Octavia hates that her brother manipulates people. Not just the girls he dates but their friends, siblings, parents, and teachers. Octavia remembers attempting to sabotage his dates with girls. Whenever she was sure that Bellamy was bringing home females he was cheating on, Octavia would tell them of his treachery. Instead of ending the miserable thing and breaking up with him, all the girls would just fight with each other over who deserved Bellamy more. A week later all of them would be single and in tears, and Octavia would only shake her head at them. They're all so stupid.

That's why Octavia gave up in exposing the truth.

Despite her lack of faith in the women her brother dates though, Octavia is sure that one day Bellamy will get what's coming to him. One day he'll meet a girl he cares so much about. And one day, this girl that he loves, she'll break his heart into pieces.

Atom sighs at her state. Octavia wobbles around slightly and grabs onto Atom to steady herself. When she's sure she won't stumble again, Octavia let's go of the boy and sits down on a lounge chair. She isn't the best at holding her liquor.

"Do you need some water?"

"This pool," Octavia grumbles towards him. "Is the only water I need."

"Okay," Atom shakes his head at her as if he understands exactly what she's saying. A playful smile crosses his face. "I see... I'm sorry about this, O."

"What are yo-"

Atom picks her up once more and Octavia lets out several curses before she no longer feels his arms. Instead a cool touch sweeps over her, and Octavia opens her eyes to see dark blue nothing. Everything about her feels light and airy as she moves around softly, swishing her arms as if she is following the beat of a song. Her dark hair glides with her, like she is dancing with small and graceful movements. She breathes in, realizing that she had been holding her breath ever since the boy up top let go of her.

That's when she understood that Atom had _dropped_ her into the pool.

Octavia's head breaks through the water as she coughs up whatever she might have took in. She can't actually believe that that asshole had the nerve to drop in her in own pool, at her own home. Her hands reach for her hair as she smooths the dark locks down. She's sure her makeup looks a mess, she isn't wearing anything waterproof. Not only that but she had straighten her hair just that morning! Atom is so going to get it when she's out of the water.

"Hey, Atom," she lets out a shaky breath. Octavia sends the boy a soft look, one that brings him closer to her. She unconsciously shivers causing Atom to send her a worried look. Octavia ignores his stare. "Come here, help me out."

Atom reaches for her, and Octavia's wet, small fingers grab for the boy's hands. Octavia pulls herself up a bit and grapples her arms around his neck, her fingers linking with each other. A pretty smile decorates her face, causing the boy to heat up. Octavia giggles at his embarrassment, a deer in the headlights.

Then she pulls him under.

A huge splash erupts from the once still pool, as Octavia lets out a hearty laugh at the floundering boy beneath her. Octavia's snickers are cut short as Atom breaks himself through to the top and makes his way over to her. Octavia attempts to swim away but he grabs her before she knows it. Atom pulls Octavia into his soaking shirt, and turns her around to face him. He presses her close, and Octavia feels his every bit of his muscular chest being smushed into her.

"You...," he brings his face close to her own. "Little sneak."

"I know." He laughs at her devious face before he notices her shivering once more.

"We should probably get out before your brother gets back and you get a cold." Octavia rolls her eyes and pushes herself even closer into him.

"You know what I think?" Octavia whispers into his neck, her body arching into his. Her arms tighten around his neck as his come around her waist, almost willing that he never lets her go. The liquor is definitely talking for the girl. "I think you're way too hott to be my brother's bitch." Atom, despite his face being flushed, manages to give her a disapproving stare.

"I'm nobody's bitch."

"Oh, but sweetie," Octavia tilts her head back so that her whispers will go straight to his ear. Her teeth nick at his lope softly, only once, and she feels his body shiver against hers. She's pretty sure it isn't the cold getting him to move like that. "You look like a bitch to me."

Atom's arms tighten around her, his breath low and raspy. The sound itself excites her, and Octavia feels her heart fighting within her chest, attempting to burst out. Here she is, with Atom, in a moment that is more than just a little flirtatious. Everything she wanted in the car and more. Suddenly the feeling of herself in his arms, every inch of her body pressed into him, frightens her. Her chest begins to rise and fall faster. She remembers her thoughts of him earlier, how grown up he's become. How handsome he's gotten. All over the body that presses against him, she's sure, is flushed skin. _Out, out, out._ Octavia releases her hands from his neck and pushes him gently away from her. She's sure he never looked like this when they were younger. _Never_ would have Octavia thought of tiny, awkward, sixth grade Atom like this.

She needs to get out.

Octavia pulls herself out of the pool, ignoring the calls of the boy behind her. She feels the fabric on herself tightening and curses. It's going to be a pain in the ass trying to take her clothes off later. She shakes off the uncomfortable feeling, and continues to attempt to put distance between herself and Atom.

_It doesn't make any sense, in the car earlier he could have..._

She makes a grab for the door knob that will lead her back into her home, trying it ignore her thoughts. What she needs to do is get these clothes off and take a nice, long, and warm shower. Despite telling herself, and trying her best to fill her thoughts about warmth, Octavia's mind wonders once more.

He could have touched her in the car earlier. He didn't though, he didn't touch her one bit. She told him how she feels about him and he told her that nothing could ever even _possibly_ happen between them because Bellamy will disapprove. She expresses her heart to him, tells him how she feels, and he responds to her with _that_? And now he's pressed up against her in their pool? It doesn't make any sense, Octavia needs more time to think about her emotions. She isn't sure what will happen if she rushes into things due to the heat of the moment. She needs to stay level-headed.

The first step for that, is that nice, long, and warm shower calling to her.

A hand comes over hers as she pulls back the door to open it. _His_ hand pushes the door closed with a force that burns the palm of her hand. He peels her own fingers off the knob and pulls her away from her house. A pain shoots up her arm and she is sure that there'll be a bruise there later. Octavia tugs against him, more than just a little angry.

"What the hell?!"

"Octavia," he growls her name. Any other time, Atom's anger would be a complete turn on to her. She would have wanted to plant a kiss on his soft looking lips. Now she just sends him dark glares as he picks her up against her will once more and places her back onto his left shoulder, carrying her away from her home. "I won't let you take another drink."

"Fuck you!" Octavia cries out in anguish. She doesn't want to drink anything anymore, she just wants to take a shower! And how many times will this idiot pick her up? She makes an effort to kick him hard in the nuts. He catches her legs in order to stop her, causing her to fall further down his back and closer to the ground. Atom doesn't bother bringing her up._  
><em>

"What the fuck is your problem, O?"

"My problem? What the fuck is _my_ problem?!" Octavia hits his back with her fists. She senses him shift and revels in the fact that her punches causes Atom some pain. "How about you set me down so that I don't have your ass as my main view?! Maybe _that's_ my problem?!"

Octavia feels her body falling and quickly rolls, badly, might she add, but good enough to where her head doesn't come into too much contact with the ground. Her ankle feels a bit weird though when she pushes herself up. Not as weird or as bad as her heart feels when she looks at Atom.

"Octavia, are you okay?" There's that look of worry. "I'm so sorry! You kept moving around and then you slipped and I thou-" Octavia interrupts him.

"I didn't want anything to drink," she states clearly to the boy in front of her, shaking off the hurt of being dropped. A calm sadness washes over her. "I wasn't thirsty, and I didn't want to drink. That's not what I want at all." Atom tries to hug her but Octavia pushes him away.

"You don't get to _act_ like my boyfriend, if you don't want to _be_ my boyfriend."

"Hey," Atom mutters softly, appearing uncomfortable. "I never said that I didn't..."

Octavia sees a glowing at the rim of her eyes. Did one of the neighbors buy a really strong light and place it outside? She tilts her head up and views the glowing in full force. _Fireflies? Are there fireflies around?_ The glowing appears to be coming from the sky, so it should be fireflies. _No, wait... What firefly glows blue?_ Octavia's feels herself shaking, it's not a firefly. She looks all over the sky, her body turning with her head. _Then what?_ She stops. _Butterflies...? It's glowing butterflies?! How...?_

"Octavia?" The voice calling to her sounds far away. "Holy shit..."

She turns to the boy in front of her. The glow that rains down from the the butterflies above softens his features and brings light to his eyes. A blue tint glints across his dark, messy curls and gives him a boyish look. _He really is so..._ Atom turns to her and his dark eyes only brighten more. Octavia wonders if the light alters her appearance as well. She ponders if the glow makes her look just as pretty as he does? She shakes her head. Stupid thoughts, stupid, stupid, stupid thoughts. Octavia looks back at the sky.

"They're so beautiful, aren't they?" Atom continues to stare at her with his chocolate orbs.

"You said you didn't want to drink," he begins, staring her straight at her, almost as if he were trying to read her mind. "What _do_ you want?"

"It's not the question of what I want, Atom. You know where I stand," Octavia takes in a shaky breath of air. She told him how she feels, she wants him. Now he needs to answer her. "What do you want, Atom?"

Atom watches her carefully, his eyes never leaving hers. The blue light that once shines over them suddenly evaporates and Octavia knows the butterflies are gone. The revelation is almost somber and Octavia keeps her stare on Atom to avoid looking at the dark, empty sky above. Atom, however beautiful he thought they were, didn't seem to notice their disappearance. His eyes are steady trained on her as he moves closer and cups her face with his large palms.

"I want you." Octavia's breath hitches.

And then he kisses her...

And then he kisses her.

And _then_ he kisses _her_!

Octavia can't even breathe anymore, her lips instead move with the boy, following his every wish.

"I want only you," Atom manages in between kisses, his breath is hot against her skin. "Be my girlfriend."

Octavia Blake feels something warm in her belly. Is this what it means to be loved?

Not like family love. No, she isn't stupid. Her life may not have been the best, but Octavia has felt love before. Her mother was an alcoholic, but she knew that the woman loved her children. And Octavia is sure that her brother will never stop loving her, and that his love is something she can always count on. But the way she feels with _Atom_? She's never experienced it before, the swirl of heat moving around her stomach and the threat of tears that may fall from her eyes.

She melts into his touch, as his hands feel over her entire body. She presses herself into him causing Atom to groan and push her even closer by grabbing her butt. Octavia moans into their kiss, allowing Atom to slip his tongue into her mouth. He explores her with his taste buds as if she were the best thing he'd ever eaten.

Octavia breaks away from the boy and takes in a breath of air. His fingers are still tangled in her wet hair, and somehow they managed to move inside her home. He sits on the sofa staring at her as she, in return, rests comfortably on his lap. Just the way he's staring her causes Octavia to throw all her caution away and into the wind. Her heart pounds and she peels off her wet shirt. Her face is hot and her breath is heavy but she keeps her eyes straight on his. All he can do is stare.

"So sexy."

Their lips meet again as Atom starts to feel her up. He grabs her waist roughly and pushes her into the sofa so he is on top of her. He licks the bottom of her lips and her mouth opens obediently. Their tongues battle with one another before breaking once more so Atom could take his own shirt off.

_Crash!_

Octavia tilts her head to see what might have fallen in their heated moment, only for her eyes to widen at what is before her.

_Bellamy?!_

There is Bellamy, staring at them with eyes wide like her own. Bellamy, visibly shaking at the scene before his vision, glass shards spread out all over the floor in front of him. His little sister, laying on their couch with Atom on top of her. Neither of them with a shirt on, both soaking wet. Her lips and her right ankle are swollen. Her arms slightly bruised from the previous tussle. Octavia can only imagine the thoughts entering his mind. He doesn't look very happy.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>So more insight on Octavia and Bellamy and some of the issues with their not-so-perfect, perfect family. What'll happen to Atom now that Bellamy knows he's into his sister? Also glowing butterflies? How is that happening? AND a bit of foreshadowing on Octavia's part about Bellamy and his future relationship problems. Did you guys like it? <strong>**Is there anything you want to see happen in the story? Let me know.**

**Summary for next chapter:**

**GROWNUPS**

**Chapter 6: Deal**

**He's annoying, disrespectful, horrifying, and Abby could feel the grime she surely received from shaking his hand. She had just made a deal with the devil.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
